


your hands and my spare time

by lady_blackwell



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, angie naturally reciperocates, in which peggy is clueless and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_blackwell/pseuds/lady_blackwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peggy comes home from the SSR completely wiped out, Angie decides to 'help' by offering Peggy a massage. Naturally, this forces Peggy to confront her emerging feelings for Angie in a way she never thought would happen: naked, in bed, with Angie on top of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by authorjazmyne on tumblr. Prompt: “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Peggy groaned as she entered the mansion, half-heartedly rubbing at a knot in her neck as she kicked off her heels and threw her purse in the general direction of a nearby table. She continued to wince as she made her way into the kitchen, shutting her eyes against the headache quickly. Peggy finally made her way to a stool and sat down, slumping down onto the kitchen island and burying her face in her hands. Only two weeks back at the SSR and she was already worn out from everything Thompson was having her doing – maybe she did need those six weeks on the Riviera that Howard had promised her when he gave her the mansion.

“English!” she heard come from somewhere behind her at about the same time as she heard Angie enter the kitchen, and she groaned involuntarily. Angie must have heard her, because Peggy could almost feel the atmosphere of the room change, and frowned when she heard Angie turn around to leave.

“I’m sorry, Angie, please don’t go,” she replied, sitting up and turning around to look at her housemate. The forlorn look on Angie’s face was almost, but not quite, enough to make her forget about her throbbing head and aching shoulders. “It’s just…I’ve had the most awful day at work and my back and head are killing me. I’m completely exhausted, and I’m poor company tonight.”

“Gosh Peg, I’m sorry,” Angie said, crossing her arms and walking over to where she was sitting, reaching out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Peggy’s ear and lingering to run her hand through Peggy’s hair, slowly removing pins as she did. Peggy sighed happily.

Angie suddenly became unusually quiet and removed her hand. “Well, I think…there is some way I could…help?”

“Yes?” Peggy asked.

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Peggy blinked and sat up straight, struggling for words. Of course, Angie was just trying to help her, and of course she didn’t want to be rude and turn her down. But the thought of Angie touching her skin, gently soothing the aches and pains that she was currently feeling, turned to thoughts of Angie using those same fingers to soothe other aches, aches she felt late at night in her bed and should not be discussed in private company let alone the company of her best friend and roommate, caused her to nearly let out a wanton moan. “I – thank you for your offer, Angie. I really do appreciate it, but I’m sure this is nothing that a cup of tea and a good night’s sleep can’t handle.”

Angie cocked her head, studying Peggy, before reaching out and using her fingers to rub the back of Peggy’s neck. The sudden feeling of relief that coursed through her, coupled with the sudden thought that if Angie was more than comfortable to massage her neck with no qualms whatsoever, she could be comfortable with _kissing_ it, caused goose bumps to skitter over her skin and her nipples to tighten in arousal. Peggy could barely keep from shivering and moaning – it took every ounce of willpower she had, but somehow, even that didn’t work and a slight whimper confirmed what Angie was thinking.

“See, I know that I can help with my magic fingers,” Angie said, and Peggy buried her face in her hands. “Let me do this for you, please. You’ve given me so much; the least I can do is make sure you don’t wake up tomorrow morning with a crick in your neck.” Peggy lifted her face, and when she saw that the look of determination on Angie’s face she knew she couldn’t win this argument. At least, not tonight.

“Fine,” she replied, trying not to get her hopes up about the excited look on Angie’s face, “But only because you’re adorable when you’re persistent.” Angie giggled in response, and tugged Peggy out of the kitchen and shoved her in the general direction of their rooms before racing in the opposite direction, presumably to get supplies.

“You better not have a stitch of clothing on when I get there, English!” she heard Angie call from down the hallway, and Peggy groaned as she began walking stiffly towards her bedroom, fumbling at the buttons on her shirt on the way.

It looked like this was going to be a long night for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

Angie hummed happily as she skipped to Peggy’s room. She had been unable to find the special oil her brother Gianfranco had brought back from Italy, but she figured she didn’t need it anyway, at least not for her purposes. Plus, Mr. Fancy would probably have a conniption fit at the idea of having to clean massage oil from Peggy’s sheets, and the other woman would also be uncomfortable at the idea of oil touching her bed sheets. She entered the room, and was rather disappointed Peggy had not followed her instructions. 

“I toldja English, not one stitch of clothing,” she said, shaking her finger at Peggy’s bra, petticoat, and panties and wrinkling her nose as Peggy glared. “If you wanna get this done proper, ya gotta take it all off! You can cover up under the sheet if you like,” she added as an afterthought, and turned around to give Peggy some privacy. She continued to giggle to herself, and gave teasing peaks over her shoulder, blushing as she let Peggy catch her and giggling even more at the half-hearted glares being shot her way.

She just hoped that her teasing looks and over-enthusiasm for the act would hide the fact that she was nervous as hell. 

Sure, Angie would admit that she loved girls, had known she preferred touching soft, sloped breasts and kissing plump, painted lips ever since she was eleven years old and saw Luciana Piccinu undressing through her bedroom window. But Peggy – god, _Peggy_ – Peggy was nothing short of perfect. It wasn’t that she looked amazing, and that Angie had been dying to run her hands down Peggy’s skin for the longest time, to make the other woman shudder and shake and moan her name, but Peggy was always supportive, friendly, and kind. And really, really, almost unfairly pretty.

Angie turned around to see Peggy, now completely naked, lay down on the bed and tug the sheet up around her hips, leaving her lower back bare. She swallowed thickly, took a shuddering breath, and sat down next to Peggy on the bed. The other woman shifted over, giving Angie more so she could sit comfortably next to her (and Peggy was always doing that, always making sure Angie was comfortable). Once Angie was settled, she placed her hands on Peggy’s skin and began to work. Her hands slid up and down all over the skin of Peggy’s back, shoulders, and neck; stroking, kneading, and tapping just like Gianfranco had shown her when he was telling the story of how he accidentally stumbled into a health spa near Torino shortly after his company helped liberate Italy and decided to stick around and see whether or not there were any benefits. Judging from the way Peggy sighed and seemed to start melting into the mattress, there were.

Angie’s fingers skittered over the bullet holes in Peggy’s shoulder, wincing as the other woman twitched and grunted in response. Angie made a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat, and smoothed her palm over the marks instead, which seemed to soothe Peggy enough – the older woman had relaxed back into the mattress and didn’t seem like she was going ask her to stop, so Angie continued to slowly rub the area with her palm while her other hand made soothing motions along Peggy’s spine.

“Can you tell me how you got these?”

Peggy murmured and shifted. “It was during the war, shortly before it ended, actually. The unit I was with – we were ambushed unexpectedly by Nazi forces,” she said. “It was the first time I’d been shot, and it became a joke in my unit for weeks – the only person to not be injured during the war gets shot right before VE Day. It hurt like hell for months after, and even now when it rains sometimes my shoulder aches. But at least they were clean shots; other than the pain I was back to normal in less than two months. It could have been worse.”

Angie frowned, and continued to brush the spots gently. While Peggy was right, it could have been worse, a pang in her chest still lingered. The thought of Peggy in danger, scared, lying in a bed in a hospital with nobody to sit with her, or hold her and, or at least just be there for her, was too much.

Angie shifted on the bed until she was straddling Peggy’s hips and butt, hovering over her so that she wouldn’t tense the other woman’s back by sitting on it. “Angie?” Peggy asked, but Angie simply shushed her and shifted her hand to the bed for better balance. Leaning over, Angie paused. Seeing that Peggy trusted her, she closed the distance between Peggy’s shoulder and her lips and pressed a kiss to the scars there.

Peggy’s breath hitched, and Angie ran her lips over the skin again and again, hoping that whatever she was doing brought Peggy comfort. She shifted her thumb against a patch of soft skin, and her brain short-circuited when she realized that she was stroking the side of Peggy’s breast. Oh God. She sat up to catch her breath and noticed Peggy’s hand wasn’t loose and relaxed anymore, but fisting in the sheet like she was barely holding back from punching Angie in the face. Half-panicked, Angie leapt off the bed and made to run out of the room, the apartment, heck, clear out of New York because she was so ashamed to have let her feelings and her lust get in the way of innocently trying to help her friend. But she couldn’t, because Peggy’s other hand was holding onto her wrist, stopping her.

Angie began to shake when she felt Peggy tug her back to the bed. “Please Peg, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it. Please don’t tell. Please don’t do nothin’,” she begged, hoping that she wouldn’t get yelled at, or beat up. Her heart about stopped when she looked in Peggy’s face and saw the look in her eyes, hot and fierce and wild. Her heart truly stopped when Peggy raised her other hand, cupped Angie’s head, and crushed Angie’s lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, that rating (finally) went up. Sorry for the delay, I've had a rough couple of months but things are looking much more stable than they were before! Thank you all for being so patient with me.

_Soft_ was the only word Peggy thought of as she pressed her lips to Angie’s and moved the younger woman so that she was straddling Peggy’s lap. Angie’s lips were just as soft as she’d dreamt of them, and Peggy sighed as Angie eagerly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around Peggy’s neck and burying her hands in Peggy’s hair. Angie quickly turned the kiss from soft and sweet to rough and hot as she nipped at Peggy’s lower lip and slid her tongue into the brunette’s mouth, giggling as Peggy scraped her teeth against it. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, Angie,” she said as she broke away from their kiss for air. 

“Shut up and kiss me again, English,” Angie replied before crushing her lips back to Peggy’s and grinding her hips against the other woman, gasping as Peggy broke the kiss to start feathering kisses along her jaw.

“I’ve been violets for you ever since I saw ya walk into the L&L,” Angie moaned out as Peggy kissed down her neck, stopping to lave at her collarbone. “The moment I saw ya I knew you were going to either break my heart or make me the happiest girl in New York.” Each word was punctuated by a short gasp as Peggy popped the buttons on her shirt open, kissing her way down Angie’s chest as she did so. Peggy buried her face in Angie’s ample chest, tugging aside the cup of her bra and taking one of Angie’s nipples into her mouth. The younger woman gasped and jumped, moving her hands from where they were stroking along Peggy’s shoulders to dig into her hair, and Peggy hummed in slight annoyance as Angie’s nails roughly scraped along her scalp. The hum just caused Angie to jerk her hips even more violently, and Peggy shrugged internally. She was willing to deal with an aching scalp if it meant Angie grinding and moaning in her lap, and she eagerly returned to the task at hand, kissing and nipping across Angie’s chest to cup her other breast and nip and suck at her peaked nipple.

Angie, on her part, frantically unclipped her bra and threw it to the side with her shirt, threaded her fingers through Peggy’s hair, and pulled her up for another rough kiss. Peggy, sensing this was her chance, flipped Angie over and crawled on top of her, hands busily pushing Angie’s skirt up and out of the way. She stroked along Angie’s thighs until she was teasing along the edge of Angie’s panties, relishing every gasp and moan that burst from the young woman.

“Peggy, please,” Angie gasped, pushing Peggy’s face back towards her breasts, “Please.”

Never one to disobey an order, Peggy reacquainted herself with Angie’s soft breasts as she slid her fingers inside of Angie’s panties and stroked along soaked folds, briefly teasing around her opening before tickling at her labia again, delighting in how Angie responded to every caress. The other woman gasped and arched her back, nails digging into Peggy’s shoulders. Taking the cue for what it was, Peggy stroked her fingers up to Angie’s clitoris, pressing, stroking, and swirling them until the other woman was squirming and moaning underneath her.

“Peg – Engl…oh my God,” Angie moaned out, hips and thighs shaking, and Peggy couldn’t resist leaving Angie’s breasts to kiss and nip at her exposed throat. Angie nearly shrieked in response.

“I’m almost there, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Angie cried out as her hips jerked wildly, and Peggy held on as best she could while she worked Angie through her orgasm. When the other woman pushed her hand away with a whine of discomfort, Peggy gently rolled off of Angie and onto her side, pressing soft kisses to her cheek as Angie came down from her high.

“Jeez Louise, English,” Angie gasped out when she felt she could speak again, “I never expected talking about bullet wounds would lead to this.”

“You’re one to talk, you little minx,” Peggy smirked back, “If I had half a mind I would think you planned this entire operation.” Angie blushed in response, and Peggy reached out to brush some stray hairs off her forehead. “Darling?” she asked.

Angie swallowed nervously. “Did I plan for this to happen when I offered to help with your backache? No. But I’d be lying if I said I’d never thought about it, and a bigger liar if I said I hadn’t thought much about it.” The younger woman turned to her side so she faced Peggy completely. “When I said I’d been violets for ya since you walked into the L&L, it was the truth. I just tried to push it out of my mind once we moved into here, because there was no friggin’ way Captain America’s girl would feel the same way about me.”

Peggy tugged Angie into her arms and Angie buried her face into Peggy’s neck. “Oh my darling, don’t ever doubt that I feel the same way,” she replied, pressing soft kisses to Angie’s hair, “It may have taken me longer to realize because I am incredibly daft, but you are so wonderful and I have no idea what I did to deserve you,” she said, gently tugging Angie into a soft kiss, heart warming at Angie’s smile.

“So,” Peggy said as she broke from their embrace to roll onto her back.

“So what?’

“You said you thought about this often,” Peggy teased as she pushed her arms over her head and arched her back, smiling in delight at Angie’s sharp inhale as her breasts were thrown into shape relief, “We do have all night for some…explorations.”

“Gonna need more than one night to turn all those thoughts into reality,” Angie replied with a smirk as she crawled on top of Peggy, relishing the brunette’s gasp as she flicked her tongue over her nipple and nipped at Peggy’s soft breast. 

This night was going to be a long one, but for a truly marvellous reason.


End file.
